Silver Wolf
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: This a story that i have adopted from Greekfreak 101. The first six are the same as hers but the rest is my idea. Batman and Robin meet a new girl while on patrol in Gotham City. Why is the girl so special? She is special, because she can turn into a wolf! What happens when a new villian teams up with Joker, and she happens to know, and have a past with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm jasmine nightshade and this story is greek freak 101's story which I have adopted. The first 6 chapters will be the same but after that I will be taking over with a few requests from our beloved greek freak 101. Hope you guys like it. **

Thalia's POV:

I walked out of Wal-Mart, after I had finished putting cover up over the bruise on my left cheek. I was walking down Crime Alley, when this guy jumped out of nowhere, right in front of me. The guy had a black ski mask on, with a gun in his right hand.

"You're coming with me," he said, as he grabbed me with his free hand.

I tried to break free, but some other guys, with ski masks on, came up behind me and grabbed my upper arms. That's when my instincts kicked in. I did a backflip, with the guys still holding my arms, and turned into a black and silver wolf. I growled at them, and they backed away slowly. But before they could back away any further, a bat-a-rang came up behind them, narrowly missing their heads. They turned around, and when they saw Batman, they ran away.

A boy came up behind Batman and said, "Scaredy-cats." He then, turned and saw me, still in my wolf form, and asked, "Are you alright?"

I turned back into my human form and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I appreciate the help and all, but I could've handled that."

"I know, but I wanted to help you," he replied, scratching the back of his head. He seemed to have blushed a little, and I could feel my face getting hot too. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name's Thalia, and I could ask the same question to you. I know he's Batman, but I don't know who you are."

"Oh. I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder."

After that, the two heroes started whispering to each other. I only caught snippets like: "…addition to the team." "No." and "…turn into a wolf, for crying out loud!"

"How would you like to join Young Justice, Thalia?" Robin asked me after five minutes of whispering. I had heard about Young Justice, and it excited me that Batman would ask me to join the team.

"I would love to, but we'll have to think of a superhero name for me. I've actually been thinking of that for a long time. I was thinking, maybe Silver Wolf."

"Okay, Silver Wolf it is. Once we find you a new uniform, you can meet the team. If they approve, you can join the team."

"Sweet! I already have the perfect outfit in mind, but I'd have to do some shopping," I said excitedly. Then, I remembered that I didn't have any money. "There is one problem, though. I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, Bats and I can give you some money," the Boy Wonder said, giving me a fifty dollar bill. I stared at him in shock; because he was giving a girl he barely knew fifty bucks.

"I can't accept this," I said, trying to give the money back to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"Keep it. It will help pay for your costume. Got that?" He said.

"Okay, okay. I'll keep it."

…...

For my costume, I got a pair of silver jeggings, a black tank, and a silver sweat jacket. As for my mask, it was silver with black designs.

When I walked out of the dressing room, Robin just stared at me in awe. He finally came to his senses and said, "I think you're ready to meet the team."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's POV:

She was beautiful. Her black and silver uniform went perfectly with her pitch black hair with silver streaks. The silver eye shadow on her eyes made her navy blue eyes stand out. She was also really tan like she spent a lot of time in the sun. Like I said before, she was gorgeous.

Once I had finally come to my senses, I said, "I think you're ready to meet the team."

"I know I'm ready," she said confidently.

"Well then, let's go."

After we paid for her uniform, we headed towards an old, out of order telephone booth, where Batman was waiting for us.

"It's set up for Silver Wolf," he said as we came closer.

I nodded, then led Thalia to the booth and showed her how to work it. She stepped in, and the voice said, "Batman B-01," showing that Batman approved of her using it. Next was me, the Batman. Once we were at Mount Justice, we headed to the living room.

In the living room, Wally came up to Batman and asked if he had a mission for them. Thalia was hiding, so he didn't know that that's what we were there for.

"No. But I do have someone for you to meet. Silver Wolf, will you please come out."

Thalia came out from behind Batman shyly and said, "Hi everyone. My name's Silver Wolf." She sounded nervous, but who could blame her. Everyone, but Artemis had super powers.

Wally was the first to come up to her. "Hell-_o_ Silver Wolf. I'm Kid Flash, but when we're not on any missions, call me Wally." He was flirting with her, like he did with every hot girl he met.

"Hello Silver Wolf. My name's M'gann, but you can call me Megan. On missions, though, call me Miss Martian."

"Hello. My name is Kaulder, but on missions call me Aqualad."

"Hey. My name' Artemis, both on missions and off."

"Hey. My name is Conner, but on missions it's Superboy."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Robin here said I could join the team, as long as you guys approve."

"We'll have to see what you can do in a fight first," said Kaulder, gesturing to the team.

"You want to see what I can do? Fine. I'll take on all of you at the same time. Then, you'll be impressed. Do you accept the challenge?" Thalia challenged us.

"We accept that challenge," said Wally.

" Okay. You guys better go plan," Thalia said, with an evil smile on her face.

After we had planned, we went to the training room to face Thalia.

Thalia was standing there in the middle of the training room, ready to fight.

"You guys ready?" Black Canary asked us.

Everyone nodded, and the team turned to face Thalia.

"Alright. Begin!"

Superboy ran up to her and started hand-to-hand combat with her. She, then, flipped over Superboy and landed on his back with so much force, it pushed him to the ground.

Artemis, then, started shooting arrows at Thalia, which she dodged with excellent agility. Artemis fired on last arrow at her, which Thalia flipped over and turned into a wolf. Artemis looked surprised, which gave Thalia enough time to knock Artemis down.

The next one to attack was Kaulder. He made water swords and charged at Thalia, but she avoided all his slashes. Then she jumped on his shoulders, knocking him to the ground.

Next, Kid Flash ran up to her with his super speed, catching her of guard, but only for a second. While Kid Flash was running around, Thalia jumped in front of him at the right time, startling him. He skidded to a stop, while Thalia growled and jumped on him, and he, too, had fallen to the ground.

Miss Martian was invisible, trying to sneak up on Thalia, but with her wolf sense, Thalia knew where she was. Thalia pounced on Miss Martian, causing her to turn visible again. Miss Martian, then, tried to trow objects at Thalia with her telekinis. But Thalia dogded them. She jumped into the air and turned back into a human, just in time to land on Miss Martian, making her fall to the ground.

Finally, it was Thalia and I fighting one-on-one in hand-to-hand combat. I would throw punches and kicks, and she would dodge them. Same thing happened the other way around. She flipped over ma, so she was behind me, and when I turned around, she swung her leg under my legs, making me fall. Then, she put her foot on top of my chest to prevent me from getting up.

"Good job, Silver Wolf," Black Canary said, walking over to us.

"Yes, that was very impressive," agreed Kaulder, walking over to us with the rest of the team.

"I didn't know you could turn into a wolf," Artemis said, still recovering from shock.

"That is so cool! Howlonghaveyouhadthosepowers?Howdidyougetthosepowe rs?Whatallcanyou-"

"Wally! Slow down, no one can understand your super speed blabbering," Artemis said, hitting him upside the head.

Thalia giggled as the two fought, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. Those two so loved each other.

"So, do you guys think Silver Wolf join the team?" Kaulder asked.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well," Kaulder said, turning back to Thalia, "looks like you're joining the team. Welcome to Young Justice."

"YES! I guess since I'm part of this team now, I should tell you my name," Thalia said, taking off her mask to reveal the darkest navy blue eyes, I had ever seen.

"My name is Thalia. I ran away from home so I don't use my last, and to answer questions Wally, I got these powers in a lab accident when I was seven. So about six years ago. When I'm in my wolf form, I have super speed, super strength, can jump really high, and my fur is practically invulnerable. But in my human form, I have to rely on my agility and flexibility."

"I don't mean to invade or anything, but why did you run away from home?" M'gann asked, looking curious. Everyone nodded, showing that they were curious too.

"No, it's fine. I ran away from home, because my dad was abusive. He used to hit my mom and I . One day he came home drunk and started hitting us. My mom deciced to protect me and took the beatings meant for me. Because of that, she was beaten to death. I was ten at the time, and now I'm thirteen. She has been dead for three years. I ran away about a month ago, but I still have the bruise on my cheek from the last time he hit me." As Thalia said that, she wiped some make-up off her cheek. The bruise was a nasty, yellowish-green color.

"OH MY GOD! How hard did he hit you?" M'gann exclaimed.

"Pretty hard, but not as hard as some other times. He's actually broken a few of my bones." Thalia said sadly.

I felt sorry for her, because of what her father did to her. My parents might be dead, but at least they were loving.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," I said sincerely.

"Thanks, but because of that, I'm here. Without him, I never would have met any of you," she said suddenly happy.

"I guess you do have something to thank him for, then," Kaulder said.

"I guess I do. Hey! Do you guys want to do something tonight? Maybe go to a night club?"

"That sounds like fun," M'gann said.

"Sure," Superboy said.

"Fine with me," Artemis said.

"Fine with me also," Kaulder said.

"I'd love to go," Wally said.

"Well, I guess we're going to a night club," I said.

"Sweet! I'm going shopping. Artemis, M'gann, you guys want to come with me?" Thalia asked, taking out the left over money from the fifty bucks I gave her.

Once the girls came back from shopping, they changed, and we were ready to go.

Thalia came out in black short-shorts and a silver, spagetti-strap tank-top. She had on silver eye shadow, with black eyeliner and sparkly blush. Her glittery, silver lipstick made her lips shine. Her black and silver hair was down, straighten to perfection, with one side clipped back with a silver clip.

There was no denying the Thalia was gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV:

When I walked up to the boys, Wally and Robin just stared at me. They looked like they were in a trance as I walked closer towards them.

"Robin! Wally! Guys!" I practically shouted, snapping my fingers under their noses, to get their attention. When I had finally gotten their attention, Megan and Artemis were there, signaling that it was time to go.

Artemis was dress in a pretty, dark green dress that went down to her mid-thighs. Her hair was straighten and two little braids from the front, were tied in the back, making it look like she had a crown on her head. She had some light green eyeshadow, which brought out her eyes, with light blush, and sparkly lip gloss.

Megan was dressed in in a dress that looked like Artemis's, but instead of green, it was black. Unlike Artemis's dress, which was a skinny-strap dress, she had black, sort of see-throughish sleeves. Her red hair was also down in perfect curls, with glittery hairspray. She had on the same make-up as Artemis, too, but instead of green eyeshadow, she had a light pink.

The boys all wore black skinny jeans with button down shirts, but the shirts were different colors. Wally's was red. Kaulder's was dark blue. Conner's was light blue. Robin's was a centurion blue.

"You look beautiful, Thals. Same with you Megan," Wally said to us, but ignored Artemis.

We walked into the bio-ship and I grabbed a seat next to Robin. We didn't talk much on the ride, but we were all excited to be going to the night club. The silence ended when we walked into the night club.

The music was blasting loud and add in about 300-400 teenagers talking over the music. Lights flashed everywhere on the dance floor and waiters/waitresses were everywhere delivering food to various tables.

We decided to sit down and order two pizzas, one flor the speedster and one for the rest of us. We watched many people dance, but soon got bored with that, so we decided to get to know each other better.

I had finished telling them about how my mom was a scientist, who was trying to combine human and animal DNA to create a human hybrid. I told them how my mom mixed to many chemicals together, and that caused the explosion that gave me my powers.

After I finished telling them about that our pizza came. Wally finished his pizza in a minute, while the rest of us took our time. Once we finished we decided to dance, but before we could get on te dance floor, the DJ made an annoucnement.

"Okay folks, tonight we're going to have a special treat. Tonight we're gonna have a KARAOKE NIGHT!"

"We should do totally do it! What do you guys think?" Wally asked.

"I'd love to do it!" I answered, because I loved karaoke.

"Sweet! What about you, Rob?"

"I'm fine with not doing it."

"Oh come on! Do it for me. Please!" I said, giving him my best puppy-dog face.

"Fine! I'll do it," he said, defeated.

"Yes! I'll go first then!" I said as I walked up to the DJ.

"Would you like to do some karaoke?" He asked, when I was in front of him.

"Yes, I would. Do you have the song_Everytime We Touch_by _Cascada_?

"Yes. Would you like to sing it?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Okay everyone," the Dj announced, "We have," he turned to me and me my name.

"Thalia," I answered.

"Alright! We have Thalia here, singing _Everytime We Toch_ by _Cascada._"

Before I walked to the center of the stage, I went up to Robin and whispered in his ear, "This is for you Robin." Then I walked to the center of the stage.

The music began, and I started my song.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams_  
_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive_

**_Chorus_**  
_'cuz everytime we touch,_  
_I get this feeling,_  
_& everytime we kiss,_  
_I swear I could fly,_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_I want this to last,_  
_Need you by my side._

**_CH_**_**  
**__'Cause everytime we touch,_  
_I feel this static,_  
_And every time we kiss,_  
_I reach for the sky,_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_  
_I can't let you go,_  
_Want you in my life._  
**_(techno music_**  
_Your arms are my castle_  
_Your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_The good and the bad times_  
_We've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

**_CH_**  
_'Cuz every time we touch,_  
_I get this feeling, and every time we kiss,_  
_I swear i can fly,_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_I want this to last,_  
_Need you by my side_  
_'Cuz every time we touch,_  
_I feel this static,_  
_And every time we kiss,_  
_I reach for the sky,_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_  
_I can't let you go,_  
_Want you in my life,_  
_'Cause every time we touch,_  
_I get this feeling,_  
_And every time we kiss,_  
_I swear I could fly,_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_  
_I want this to last,_  
_Need you by my side._

After I was done, the crowd applauded. I did a little bow and walked off stage.

"That was absolutely fantastic!" Wally exclaimed once I sat back down.

"Thanks," I said blushing a bit.

"It was really good singing," Kaldur complemented, making me blush more.

"That was amazing singing," Artemis said, making me blush even more.

"I agree with Kaldur and Artemis," M'gann said. I blushed even harder.

Superboy just smiled, but I didn't take him as a kind of person who was social. I accepted the smile as a complement and smiled back at him.

"You do have an asterous voice, Thalia," Robin said, my blue eyes meeting his sunglass-covered ones. His comment made me blush so hard, that I was pretty sure my cheeks were crimson red.

"Thanks," I said, ducking my head, so he wouldn't see my blush.

"It's your turn Wally!" Artemis said, noticing my discomfort. "Now go pick a song, or I'll be forced to pick one for you," Artemis threatened.

Wally got a scared look on his face, then got up and walked up to the DJ. They talked for a while, until the DJ came up to the center of the stage and announced, "Looks like we got another one for karaoke! Singing_Party Rock Anthem_ by _LMFAO,_Wally West!"

The music started to play, while Wally stood in the middle of the stage.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we__gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party__rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna_  
_make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see ya shake that_

_In the club_  
_party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock_  
_Nonstop when we in the__spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_  
_Where the drank? I gots to__know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll_  
_Half black, half white,__domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like__Drano_  
_I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_  
_We party rock,__yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'_  
_On the rise to the top, no lead in our__zeppelin, hey_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a__good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_Everybody just have a good__time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good__time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We__just wanna see ya shake that_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'_  
_Shufflin',__shufflin'_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this__cash_  
_We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad_

_One more_  
_shot for us, another round_  
_Please fill up my cup, don't mess around_  
_We_  
_just wanna see you shake it now_  
_Now you wanna be, you're naked now_

_Get__up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Get up, get down, put your hands__up to the sound_  
_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound_  
_Put your__hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get up, get__up, get up_  
_Get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_Get up, put your hands up to the__sound, to the sound_  
_Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up,__put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_(Put your hands__up)_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_(Put your hands up)_  
_And we gonna__make you lose your mind_  
_(Put your hands up)_  
_Everybody just have a good,__good, good time_

_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands__up_  
_Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'_

"He's a pretty good singer, but not that good," Artemis said.

"I agree with Artemis, because we all know I'm going to be better."

"I'm better than either of you," I bragged.

"Whatcha talking about?" Wally asked, coming over to us.

"How bad your singing was," Artemis replied for all of us.

"My singing isn't bad. It's amazing as a matter of fact. You just can't tell what good singing is, even if it bites you in the butt." Wally argued.

"Your singing is terrible, and it's you who can't tell what good singing is, Baywatch!" Artemis argued back.

They continued yelling at each other, but I had had enough. "ENOUGH! Stop it. Artemis you said his singing was okay. Let's just leave it at that. Now, let's let Robin sing," i said to end the argument.

"Thank you, Thalia," Robin said. Then he whispered in my ear, " This song's for you."

I felt my face get hot.

Once he had picked out the song, the DJ announced what song he was going to sing. "We have Robert here, singing_Because_ _You Live_ by _Jesse McCartney_.

The music began, and Robin started to sing.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_  
_It's the end of the world in my__mind_  
_Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call_

_I've been__looking for the answer, somewhere_  
_I couldn't see that it was right__there_  
_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and__breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself_  
_When nobody else can help__because you live girl_  
_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's__all right, I survived, I'm alive again_  
_'Cause of you, made it through every__storm_  
_What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time_

_I'm so glad_  
_I found an angel_  
_Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell_  
_I wanna fly__looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in__myself_  
_When nobody else can help because you live girl_  
_My world has twice__as many stars in the sky_  
_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live,__there's a reason why_  
_I carry on when I lose the fight_  
_I want to give what__you've givin' me always_

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make__me believe in myself_  
_When nobody else can help because you live girl_  
_My__world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and__breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself_  
_When nobody else can__help_

_Because you live girl_  
_My world has everything, I need to__survive_  
_Because you live, I live, I live_

Is it just me, or does he sound exactly like Jesse McCartney?" Artemis asked, amazed.

After Artemis had said that, I thought about it and came to the same conclusion. Robin was an impressive singer. Then I thought about the , which he had dedicated to me, and blushed.

He came back over to us and Wally sarted to bombard him with questions. "Whendidyoulearntosinglikethat?Wheredidyou  
learntosinglikethat?Whydidn'?Whydon'tyoueeversing- "

"Wally slow down! I can't understand a word your saying," Robin said.

Robin sat down next to me, and Wally was about to talk again, when another guy, with five other people behind him, came up to us. He looked familiar, as if I had seen him before, but I couldn't place who he was.

"Hey Thalia," he said in a strikingly familiar voice. "Remember me?"

"Uh, no, but you do look familiar," I answered politely.

"Oh, come on! You don't remember me, the guy you practically lived with for about two years?" He asked, chuckling at the end.

That was when I found out who he was, and to say I was shocked was an understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alexander Zeno!"

Thalia sounded surprised as if she'd known him for a long time, but hasn't seen him in a while, and didn't expect him to be here.

"Who is this guy?" Wally asked quite rudely, probably wondering how Thalia knew him.

"Shut it, Baywatch! You're being rude," Artemis said, hitting the back of his head. Then she turned to "Alexander" and said, "Sorry for my friends rudeness, but really, who are you?"

"His name is Alexander Zeno," Thalia said, looking at him in a kind of trance. I started to wonder how Thalia knew his name, and if they ever met before.

When she finally came out of her trance, she stood up and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you again, Alex. You don't know how much I've missed you. I finally ran away from home, because of how bad it had gotten."

"Hey Thalia, I'm just curious about this, but how do you know him?" I asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement with me, showing that they had been curious too.

She smiled and began to tell her story. "i know him, because he was my best friend when I lived with my dad. We met at the age of three, but became friends at the age of four. He figured out that my dad abused me, so when my mom died, he began to let me sleep at his house. His parents didn't mind, because he told them about my dad after the first night. About two years after my mom died, Alex moved. I had no other friends, so I was forced to stay home, with my da. He had figured out that I slept at Alex's house, and when he did, he started to abuse me more. I managed to take another year of abuse from my father, before I ran away." She looked at him sadly, and I felt a pang of jealousy.

She seemed close enough to be the guy's girlfreind, even though they hadn't seen each other in a year.

"You guys seem really close. I mean close enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend," I stated.

"Yeah, we are. Not boyfriend and girlfriend close, brother and sister close. Over the years, Alex has become an older brother to me. Not by blood, but close enough.

I felt relief wash over me. Their relationship was a brother-sister relationship, not a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. I had no competetion, what so ever. Thalia, the love of my life was all mine. At least she would be, if she liked me back.

"I heard you sing. _All_of you. You guys are pretty good singers. But with all this talk, I never got your names."

"This is Megan, Kaldur, Conner, Artemis, Wally, and Rob," Thalia introduced us, gestering to each of us as she said our name.

"Cool names. I've never heard of Kaldur before, but I've heard of Artemis. Hey Artemis, do you like archery, because that would be sweet? Named after the Goddess of the Hunt and shared the same hobby as her."

"Yeah. I love archery, plus I'm really goodn at it," Artemis said flirtiously. Wait, Artemis flirting? That can't be, she's supposed to like Wally!

I checked the time, and it said 11:03. It was time to go, or Bats would get mad at us for staying out so late. And I did not want to face an angry Bats. "It's time to go. It's 11:03, and B will get mad at us for staying out so late," I announced to the team. They all nodded in agreement, and I saw how tired they really were. I was pretty sure that once their head hit the pillow, they would be out for the night. But no one looked as tired as Thalia. She looked like she would pass out right there.

We said our good-byes to Alexander, then headed out towards the bio-ship. Once we got on the bio-ship. Thalai fell asleep as soon as she sat down. She looked so cute when she slept with her legs beneath her.

We got back to the mountain at around 11:30. I offered to carry Thalia, since she wouldn't wake up. She was surprisingly light, so it wasn't hard to carry her in. She stirred a little when I picked her up, but I told her to go back to sleep.

Batman was waiting for us when we got back, but instead of yelling at us for being out so late, he told us to go to bed.

I carried Thalia to the guest bedroom across from my room and tucked her in. I kissed her on top of her head, like my mother did for me when I was little, and said good night. She smiled as I did this action, and I smiled back at her.

I turned out the light and walked back to my room to get ready for bed. I got into some gray sweatpants and a balck T-shirt, and got into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia's POV:

It felt good to see Alexander again, but I was so tired, that I felt like I could drop any minute now. I was so happy when Robin said it was time to go.

As soon as I sat down on the bio-ship, I fell asleep. I woke up to find Robin picking me up. When he saw my eyes open, he told me to go back to sleep. I did. Later I felt him kiss my head and heard him say good night. I smiled at this action.

The next morning, I woke up in a bed, with the covers covering me. I got up and changed into black sweatpants and a white T-shirt, then walked into the kitchen. I smelled bacon and eggs, so that meant someone else was up. I walked into the kitchen to find M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, and Wally in there.

"Where's Robin?" I asked curiously.

"Probably training in the gym," Wally said, before stuffing his mouth with eggs and bacon.

"Okay." I grabbed some bacon and eggs and put them on a plate. I sat down next to Artemis and began to eat. After I finished eating, I headed to the gym to find Robin. I found him in the gym, just like Wally suspected, flipping on the rings, which were next to uneven bars and balance beams. The place was a gymnast's dream land. I waited until he was done on the rings before talking.

"Hey Robin."

He turned around and saw me. He smiled and said, "Hey Thalia. What are you doing here?" He grabbed his water bottle and walked towards me.

"Oh, I was just curious about where you were, since you weren't at breakfeast."

"Oh. I've been here for three hours. I wake up early, eat breakfeast, then train, pretty much eveyday," he replied. He took a sip from his water bottle.

"Wow. Can I train with you and use the bars?"

"Sure."

I smile, then run over to the bars. I jump up and grab the lowest one, then I do a flips with it before moving on to the higher one. When I got on this one, I propelled myself forward, then got into a handstand on top of the bar. I brought my legs down and my body up so I was standing on the bar. I fell backwards and flipped myself at the last minute so I could grab the bars. I continued doing a routine like this for about an hour. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Robin staring at me in awe.

When I was done he came up to me and said, "That was asterous! Where did you learn to do stuff like that?"

I smiled and replied, "Thanks. I took gymnastics for a few years, but I was way above my level so I made up my routine. I learned to do that all by myself. By the way, that wasn't as good as you on the rings. You were amazing. Where did you learn your moves?"

"Can't answer that. Batman will skin me alive. Say, you wanna spar?"

"Ya, sure." He gave me a look that said you're going down.

We got into our positions, then the spar began. He would throw punches and kicks, but I doged each and every one of them. It was the same the other way around. I saw him go to sweep his leg under mine, but I jumped and when he got up, I was on his shoulders. The force I had pushing off his shoulders sent him back into the ground. He got back up and turned to face me. I jumped up ready to do the same thing I just did a few minutes ago, but Wally had to come in and ruin it!

"Hey guys," Wally said walking in. I stopped mid-jump and fell on top of Robin startled. When I had fallen on top of Robin, I felt something on my lips. I look and see what it was. My eyes widened when I realized what was on my lips. My lips were on his lips.

Robin and I were _kissing_.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin's POV:

_Thalia and I were kissing._Kissing! _Stupid Wally! If anyone else saw this I'd be dead. Dead I tell you!_

All of a sudden Thalia pulled back blushing like crazy. I also felt my cheeks get hot. I looked towards Wally and saw that the whole team was there. _Great. Just great._

"Are we interrupting something?" Wally asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Gods no! Thalia and I were just training, but you surprised her. trust me, I don't like her like that," I exclaimed. I cast a glance over at Thalia and see that she looked a bit hurt and upset at what I just said._Does she like me?_

"If you say so," Wally said in a tone of disbelief. He walked out of the room with the others following him.

I know I lied to him when I said I didn't like Thalia like that. Truth is that I'm in_love_ with her. I mean she is an amazing, sweet and funny girl. She is also very cute.

"Hey Robin?" Thalia asked, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the team would like to go out for lunch? Maybe explore Happy Harbor?"

"Yeah. We should go to Golden Corral since they have an all you can eat buffet. Wally will love that and say yes in a heartbeat. I'm also sure that the others wouldn't mind."

"Okay. i'll go ask them right now." She looked like she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible._Maybe it had to do with the kiss earlier and the conversation afterwards,_I thought.

Once she was gone, i took a shower and changed into civvies. Adding sungalsses as the finishing touch, I walked into the kitchen.

I saw M'gann making cookies, Kaldur reading a book in the living room, Conner watching static, Wally stuffing his face with food, and Thalia and Artemis talking. When I saw Thalia I looked away and blushed remembering what happened. _Things are going to be akward between us._

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked startling everyone but Thalia.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Wally exclaimed. He looked at Thalia and asked, "How were you not startled?"

"Wolf senses," was her simple answer. "By the way Robin, we're going out in an hour."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, we were in the Golden Corral parking lot. We walked in found a table, and went to get our food.

Wally filled his plate with everything, while Kaldur carefully avoided the seafood. Artemis got a little bit from eat food group along with Megan. I got a salad and a steak, while Thalia got every kind of meat.

Finally we were done eating after Wally had three plates full of food and four desserts.

We decided to walk around Happy Harbor for a bit to see what was where. We walked for about two hours, and would've continued if we hadn't been called back to the cave.

Half an hour later, we were standing in the mission room, dressed in costumes, in front of Batman.

Batman pulled up a picture of Joker and said with his usual monotone voice, "Joker has broken out of Arakam. You're mission is to get him back in his cell."


	7. Chapter 7 Mission

**Okay starting from now it will be based on my idea for this story, except for a few things which will be told later. Don't want to be a spoiler. **

Thalia POV

I was so excited. My very first mission with my new team. I was bouncing in my seat as we flew in the bio ship towards an abandoned warehouse where the Joker was supposedly at. Every so often I caught Robin glancing at me then away as he talked to Wally about who knows what. Miss Martian was piloting the ship as she chatted with Superboy and Aqualad and Artemis just sat calmly in there own seats. As we drew closer to our destination Aqualad called attention.

"When we get there Robin and Artemis will slip into the warehouse and will see if Joker is here. If he is you will contact us via the mental link. The rest of us will be scouting in pairs Kid Flash with me and Superboy and Silver Wolf. Miss M will stay in the bio ship unless we are in need of assistance. Understood?" we all nodded "Miss M the mind link please"

I suddenly felt something probing my mind and instantly stood and tried to find the foe. After a few minutes I realized the others were looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked feeling my face heat up.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash asked before Robin elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm guessing she wasn't ready for the mind link" he said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry for not warning you. I thought maybe you would be prepared for this but I guess not. Man I'm so stupid" Miss M began to rant to herself as Superboy tried comforting her.

"It's okay Miss M" I said trying to calm her "I have to admit I was a little startled though. So long as you promise me to tell me before you do something like that then I wont be surprised" I told her. She nodded then sat up from Superboy's chest.

"What I'm doing is creating a mind link between all of us. You're going to feel a probing and it might irritate you but after a while you'll get used to it. So when were connected you just think of what you want to say and it will be transmitted to all of us in the group" Miss M explained.

I nodded "Cool". Miss M closed her eyes in concentration and I felt the probing but this time I let it flow through me.

_Did I get everyone?-Miss M_

_Here- Robin_

_Ready for duty-ow- Kid Flash_

_Shut up Baywatch. I'm here.-Artemis_

_Grunt- Superboy_

_Here.-Aqualad_

_Uh, here.-me_

_Good.-Aqualad_

_Were here.-Miss M_

I looked through a window and saw a lone warehouse. We connected ourselves to a zip line as a hole opened up on the floor of the ship. First Robin then Artemis, followed by Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, and I was the last. Miss M waved then, when we had all unhooked ourselves, she closed the hatch and the bio ship turned invisible.

_Superboy, Silver Wolf. Take the Eastern side of the building. Kid Flash and I will go to the West while Robin and Artemis will enter here at the South end. Miss M to the North.-Aqualad_

We separated and disappeared into the unknown.

Robin POV

Sneaking into the warehouse was a piece of cake. I and Artemis slipped in through a window half way up the building. We surveyed the scene before us, the warehouse was a three floored building with a pair of goons walking the second (were we were) and the third. (The building was made so that the second and third row hugged the wall but kept a big open space in the middle of the whole thing.) Below on the main floor was what looked liked rows upon rows of boxes stacked four at the highest. At least five forklifts zoomed around transporting boxes here and there and all the way across from us stood a huge machine with conveyer belts running the length of it. I pointed towards the machine and Artemis nodded.

I took the left side and Artemis took the right as we raced to the machine only stopping when the goons were closer. I crouched behind a stack of boxes and saw Artemis do the same behind a water pipe. We nodded then surprised our goons and took them out without a sound. I dragged mines behind the stack of boxes I had been hidden behind, and bound him and gagged him.

I glanced over at Artemis to see she was doing something similar. She nodded and we both ran down the rest of the landing and when we hit the stairs another goon was starting to walk up the stairs. Artemis threw me a frantic glance which I didn't return as I tried to figure out a plan. Every second I wasted the goon was getting closer and closer and we were running out of time. I finally noticed a fire alarm lever beside me and came up with a crazy plan.

_Move farther back towards the way we came. I'm going to do something crazy.-me_

_And what is this plan of yours Robin?-Aqualad_

_Like I said something crazy.-me_

_Translation he's going to doing something really stupid that could get him killed.-Kid Flash._

_Are they always like this?-Silver Wolf_

_Yup.-Artemis_

_Guys back to work.-me_

_(sighs) all right but Robin try to make sure you don't get killed.-Aqualad_

_Don't worry.-me_

I waved at Artemis and she turned and ran back towards the way we came as I backed up a little bit and threw a bird-arang at the lever. I prayed that it still worked because it looked a little bit on the old side. When the birdarang hit the lever nothing happened and I wondered if I was wrong about it when suddenly ringing alarms went off and so did the overhead sprinklers. I watched as the goon below turned and ran back down the stairs while above and below me goons were yelling there heads off. Some even ran out the door screaming like little babies.

_Alright it worked. Now all w…-me_

_Oh my god-Artemis_

_What is it?-Silver Wolf_

_The Joker he's here-me_

**It may be short but the others wont be I'm in a tough bind with family issues so I couldn't get a lot of stuff done. Sorry about that guys I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8 mission part2

**Next chapter is here people I'm so excited. **

Thalia POV

I may be new to this mind link thing but I had enough sense to know one thing. Fear. It rolled off my teammates in waves except for one. Robin. He actually seemed slightly angry by this fact, which had me wondering what had he gone through.

_Something that doesn't concern you- Robin_

Wait…how did he…oh that rights…the mind link.

_What do we do now Aqualad-Artemis_

_How many goons are left inside?- Aqualad_

_I say about five- Robin_

_Take them down and keep the Joker from leaving- Aqualad_

_Roger- Robin_

I met up with Superboy and we both headed for the warehouse. I hadn't bothered to shift because I was fine in human form for this mission. We entered the building the same time as the others only to find the ground littered with ten goons out cold and Artemis lying on the ground on her back. Robin and the Joker were no where in sight. As we approached I noticed a faint pinging sound and, as I took a closer look, there was a shiny box with a count down going off in Artemis hands.

A bomb.

Kid Flash POV

I saw the bomb the same time Silver Wolf thought and I quickly lunged for it and sped out of the warehouse. There was only ten seconds left and even if we had a clue how to stop it Robin wasn't in sight anywhere. I ran until I was a good couple of miles away from the warehouse before tossing it into an empty field. I hurled it then turned and sped back, I was three miles away before the bomb went off. It must have had a wide range because a shock wave slammed into me followed by a storm of upturned dirt and rocks and vegetation. A good sized rock slammed into my head and I tumbled in the howling wind as my vision went dark.

Artemis POV

My eye lids were heavy and the back of my head was spinning. I forced the lids open and saw Aqualad worried face, Megan was there too floating above me. I tried to sit up but Aqualad placed a hand on my shoulder pushing me gently back.

"You are very injured my friend" he said.

"Where's Robin?" I asked. Aqualad and Miss Martian shared a look before returning back to me.

"He is not here. As well as the Joker. What happened?" he asked in snippets of calm. It was a little annoying.

"I don't really remember" I said raising my hand to cover my eyes.

"When you can" Aqualad said. I didn't respond. After a few minutes I heard the padding of feet and lowered my hand and turned my head to see Silver Wolf trotting into the warehouse with Superboy behind her. My head was dizzy but I saw some yellow and red fabric in his arms. But as he got closer I realized what it was.

"Wally!" I yelled lurching towards him. Aqualad reached out to stop me but Silver Wolf beat him to it. She stepped in my line of sight and pulled me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder and saw Wally's body bloody and bruised. He was out cold and that made me anxious.

"Relax Artemis" Silver Wolf whispered into my ear "he's already healing" I calmed down as I remembered his ability. I sank into her arms gratefully as Aqualad and Superboy conversed quietly. In a few minutes my breathing began to even out and Silver wolf let me go.

"Where's Robin?" I asked breaking the silence that had enveloped us. The others jerked up as if from a deep sleep. They glanced around for the cheery boy but he was nowhere in sight.

"He's not here" Superboy stated the obvious. Miss M started to freak out; she flew around calling his name. Aqualad went after her telling her to calm down while all this fuss woke up Kid Flash. He twisted around then realized that Superboy was holding him…

"Gah! Put me down!" he yelled. Superboy was so startled he dropped him. Kid Flash swore under his breath as he rubbed his butt.

"Are you alright" I asked hurrying over to him.

"Fine" he said giving me a smile "where's Rob?" I grimaced and looked away and I knew his smile must have faded.

"Arty" he began but was cut off by a high pitch scream.

"What was that" Silver Wolf asked jogging over to us.

"I don't know" I trailed off and looked around for Miss M and Aqualad when we heard a familiar voice yelling.

"It's Aqualad and Miss Martian" Silver Wolf said at the same moment I though it. Superboy took off in the direction the scream had come from with us on his heels. Kid Flash ran ahead and when we caught up to him we were shocked at the sight before us.

We were in the entrance of a door leading to a huge room where a ring of fire burned and in the middle was Aqauald and Miss Martian.

**Dun-dun-duhhh what will happen to Aqualad and Miss Martian? Where is Robin? Will the others be able to save them? Why are all my questions starting with 'w'? Next time…**


End file.
